


We Get Along When I'm Inside You

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Bottoming from the Top, Boys Kissing, California, Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Harry in Panties, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Texting, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: One Direction have been on hiatus for awhile and Harry visits Louis to get the one thing he always needs from him. A good fuck.





	We Get Along When I'm Inside You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Handcuffs

Harry let out a breath through his nose as he sat in his car, parked outside of Louis' house in Los Angeles. He hadn't seen him in months. Since the X-Factor show Louis had done after his mom's death, and to Harry that had been entirely too long.

More time than he was used to in between his visits with Louis. Visits that always seemed to end way too soon for Harry's liking but also ones they both needed. In ways Harry knew they helped Louis just as much as they helped him.

Louis, just like him, needed the relief that only Harry could provide. Relief Harry had been giving him on and off ever since the band first started.

They had a no strings type deal that Harry sometimes wished they'd change because he could see himself being happy with Louis. Of course they hadn't had that conversation yet, nor did Harry even know how to broach it with Louis, even after years of this no strings deal and years of being friends with Louis.

No matter what the papers said, he didn't and could never hate Louis and he knew Louis felt the same way for him. If Louis ever truly hated him then surely he would stop what he had with Harry. He would end it and let Harry move on to the best of his ability.

Hearing his phone vibrate in the cup holder where he left it, Harry came out of his thoughts. Reaching down for his phone and smiling when he saw the text from Louis, he picked his phone up.

 **Louis 3:48**  
I know you're out in my driveway you short haired cunt. Are you going to come in or leave me hanging on why you are gracing me with your presence today?

 **Harry 3:53**  
I'll be inside in a second and tell you all about why I am here.

After sending the text reply back to Louis, Harry turned his phone off, slipping it inside the pocket of his jeans before getting out of his car. Going to the backseat, he got out a bag which contained his clothes, because he planned on staying for a few days, as well as some other goodies because, well, he didn't want just regular fucks.

No he wanted to have fun with it too. Fun in ways only Louis could give him because he trusted Louis enough to do things he didn't trust others with. Certainly not anyone else he ever had sex with. 

He hoped that Louis was the same with him, which was probably pathetic, because Harry knew it would be okay for Louis to trust others more than him. After all, he wasn't dating Harry. They had no commitments to each other.

When he made it to Louis' door, Harry smirked as it opened before he even knocked, leaving him face to face with Louis who looked breathtaking.

Then again Louis always looked breathtaking, but today, after months of not seeing him, it was like he had gotten even more breathtaking. It always seemed that way when they spent a significant amount of time apart.

"So what do I owe the pleasure Harry?" Louis mused moving aside so that Harry could come in. Once he was in, Louis shut the door behind him.

Harry made his way towards the stairs though when he reached them he finally turned to Louis. "Because I need to let out some pent up emotions and get some relief from those emotions that only you can help me get rid of," he answered as his smirk grew when he watched Louis blush.

Like he had no clue that was why Harry had shown up. Harry was pretty sure it was all an act though, Louis was good at putting on when he wanted too. It was how he sold all the lies he had to tell the fans and media about his beards as well as the baby that wasn't his.

"So you only visited me because you want a quick fuck?" Louis muttered out putting an emphasis on fuck, almost making Harry blush now as well as making Harry feel a tad bit dirty. Then again, he had long ago accepted the fact that he'd forever be Louis' dirty boy.

"You make it sound so dirty," Harry stated as he eyed Louis.

Louis' blush grew though a smirk appeared on his lips as he walked over to Harry, "Maybe because it is," he retorted stopping just mere inches from Harry, his eyes landing on the bag in Harry's hand. "So fucking dirty but I love it," he added on finally.

Harry hated the fact that somehow just Louis’ growing smirk alone was enough to get his cock semi hard.

"Now turn around and head that pretty little ass of yours upstairs," Louis continued, his tone turning a bit demanding now. "And tell me how you want it as you walk."

At that, Harry did blush but he obeyed Louis. Turning on his heel as he began the trek up the stairs. "I want you to handcuff me to the bed and ride me," he spoke letting Louis know what he wanted. "Wearing nothing but the hoodie you have on."

"Nothing but the hoodie?" Louis questioned from behind Harry, sounding a bit surprised by that request. "You don't want me all naked this time?"

"Next time," Harry answered as he made it to the top of the stairs. But he didn't turn to face Louis, instead he continued walking, making his way to Louis' room.

Louis chuckled softly, "You think there will be a next time?"

"There always is," Harry told him as they made it to his room and he dropped his bag finally turning to face Louis who had kicked the door shut with his foot. "I plan on staying for a few days and there is always a next time when I do."

Louis smirked again as he walked the few steps to Harry, their eyes connecting when Louis was right in front of him. "You must have a lot of pent up emotions then. To need me to give you relief for the next several days."

"Oh I do," Harry nodded his head before closing the gap between him and Louis, his lips crashing into Louis' in a kiss that wasn't the best one around but it was much needed.

It felt even better when Louis responded back, his hands going out to Harry's shirt which he used to pull Harry a bit closer to him. With their bodies right up against each other, Harry could feel that Louis was half hard just like he was.

That he too now needed relief that only Harry could give him. Relief Harry wanted to give him.

As the kiss progressed, Harry slowly walked them both back to the bed, falling down on it when he reached it and somehow able to bring Louis with him without once breaking the kiss.

Though Louis did break it once they were both on the bed. "I'm kind of surprised you didn't trip while doing that," he muttered out clearly teasing Harry.

Of course he would tease him. It was no secret Harry was clumsy and if Harry were being honest with himself he was surprised he hadn't fallen down as well.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry huffed out with a roll of his eyes. "Enough teasing and more kissing please," he smiled sweetly adding the please on just for good measure.

"Well you did say please, so I guess I can give you what you want," Louis conceded before kissing him again and this time as they kissed Louis' tongue found it's way into Harry's mouth.

Their hips slowly ground together as the kiss got all sloppy, mostly tongue more than lips, which didn't help Harry's hard on at all. Instead it only made him that much harder, needing Louis that much more. Something Harry knew that Louis was probably aware of.

He figured Louis was dragging this out to tease him even if he had said he would give him what he wanted. Louis usually never caved that easily. He always made Harry wait for what he wanted and needed. It was maybe something Harry liked about Louis but he wouldn't tell him out of fear of making his ego bigger.

The last thing Louis needed was a bigger ego.

A whine soon escaped Harry's mouth when Louis' lips left his, moving their way down to his neck. Harry shivered slightly when Louis bit into the skin on his neck.

"No whining Harold," Louis chastised him as his hand slowly slid up and under Harry's shirt. "Going to give you what you want real soon," he muttered out before pulling away.

His hand pushed Harry's shirt up some and Harry lifted up off the bed, helping Louis remove his shirt.

Louis' eyes roamed over his chest once the shirt was off, looking at his chest as if he had never seen it before in his entire life. Yet he had probably seen it more than anyone else besides Harry himself.

"Are you going to examine my chest all night or?" Harry finally asked almost growling the words out.

Chuckling, Louis shook his head, "Just checking to make sure you don't have any new ink," he defended before letting his lips go back to Harry's neck, Harry's eyes falling shut as Louis began to kiss down his neck and onto his chest. His hips again moved up because he needed friction. He hated that Louis was taking his time and also maybe hated that Louis wasn't even partly naked yet...still had on all of his clothes.

Another whine coming out as Louis' lips reached the waistband of Harry's pants and he just kept kissing the skin there, not moving to undo Harry's jeans.

"Will you stop whining," Louis muttered again as he moved away from Harry. Looking down at him with a smirk, "It's not very becoming on you, love," he sighed before finally giving Harry what he wanted, undoing his jeans and sliding them off.

Louis’ smirk grew slightly when he saw the panties that Harry had on. Harry blushed because somehow he had forgotten he had chosen to wear panties today. Then again, he had chosen them because he knew Louis liked it. Liked seeing him in panties and taking the panties off him.

"See something you like?" Harry questioned ignoring all of what Louis said in favor of turning the tables and trying to one up Louis who was now looking at his cock as if it was edible.

Both knowing it wasn't but that didn't mean Harry would protest to Louis sucking on it at some point.

"Always see something I like with you," Louis said as he came out of his daze slightly, sliding the panties off Harry and freeing Harry's aching cock from any clothing that would confine it.

"Well I'd like to see stuff I like about you too but you're way to dressed right now compared to me," Harry spoke as he let his hand go down to his cock which he began to stroke. Knowing Louis liked a good show sometimes.

Louis chuckled again as he shook his head, "Just keep stroking yourself there Styles. Going to go get your handcuffs and if you're lucky maybe I'll undress while I'm getting them," he said before moving from the bed.

Harry pouted some as he watched Louis walk over to his bed. His hand continuing to move on his cock as he watched Louis undress as he made his way to Harry's bag.

A loud moan came out of Harry's mouth as he watched Louis bend over when he made it to the bag, giving Harry a nice view of the ass that he so desperately wanted to be inside. 

He wanted to feel it when Louis clenched around him as he came as well, letting go of whatever pent up emotions he had. God knew Louis had to have some as well while still being stuck in a stunt that involved him pretending to be a father when he wasn't.

When Louis finally got the handcuffs he stood up and turned around as he faced Harry with an amused look on his face. "The pink fuzzy ones?" he teased with a shake of his head. "You couldn't bring the non pink fuzzy ones this time?"

Harry fake glared at Louis as he slowed his hand on his cock. "I mean if you have a problem I could leave right now and find someone who appreciates pink fuzzy handcuffs."

"No, no, no," Louis spoke as he walked back to the bed. Laying the handcuffs on the bed beside Harry. "They're fine," he stated as he moved to straddle Harry finally. A smile playing on his lips as he looked down at Harry. "I love them actually," he told him before picking them back up again.

Harry let his hand move away from his cock and eagerly lifted it up towards the headboard so that Louis could handcuff him. Soon doing the same with his other hand.

"I knew you'd love them once you had to think of me letting someone else handcuff me to their bed," Harry smirked hating how confident he sounded with that statement.

But in his bones he was sure that was why Louis had changed his mind. Because he didn't want to let someone else handcuff Harry to their bed. To be the one Harry fucked.

"Don't get too cocky there Styles," Louis murmured as he let his cock brush against Harry's slightly. Eliciting a moan out of Harry as his eyes fell shut.

"Don't tease me then," Harry sighed as he finally opened his eyes and looked up at Louis. "Please just fuck me already," he said as his hips lifted some. Their cocks again moving against each other and this time both of them moaned out.

Harry loved that despite everything he could, at times, turn the table on Louis even if Louis more than not always kept control during their sexual escapades. He almost loved having control.

Harry loving to give him that control.

Louis seemed to finally obey Harry at that. His hand reaching between them as he slid it around Harry's cock, causing Harry to buck his hips up again as his wrists strained against the handcuffs. He wanted more of Louis and wished desperately he could touch him despite being the one who wanted to be handcuffed. Harry, it seemed, also loved to torture himself. He loved to make himself crave things he couldn't have, like Louis' touch in this moment and Louis' heart in general.

"Guess I might as well fuck you," Louis told him as he positioned himself right above Harry's cock. His hand falling away from it as he soon slid down on him.

Harry once again moaning loudly as his wrists moved against the handcuffs. His hips bucking some at the feel of Louis around him.

"God damn," Louis muttered softly as he looked down at Harry. "Only you feel this good in me," he said before leaning down to kiss Harry on the lips and Harry kissed him back hungrily. Moaning into it as Louis began to really move on him, not even bothering with slow.

No Louis was moving on him rather fast. Making Harry have to lift his hips to keep up with him, but even having to do that, Harry wasn't complaining. After all he had asked Louis to fuck him and wear the hoodie and he was doing both.

He was fucking Harry and wearing the hoodie and Harry was getting what he wanted. Soon enough some of the pent up emotions he needed to get out would be gone and he'd have some relief.

***

"Do your wrists hurt?" Louis asked sometime after both of them had come down from their sex high. His question taking Harry by surprise because normally Louis didn't talk much after sex. He preferred staying silent or just going to sleep.

Harry made a face as he looked down at his wrists which were a bit red. "Just a bit but I'll live," he said as he laid his head onto Louis' chest softly. "Why are you even asking about my wrists right now?"

"Because I just..." Louis started but stopped as he let out a sigh. His hand going to run through Harry's hair lightly an action that made Harry's eyes flutter shut. "I don't like hurting you, even if you want me too sometimes," he finally finished, his words making Harry smile.

Knowing in some twisted way maybe this was Louis' way of saying he loved Harry, deeper than what Harry knew, like Harry loved him.

For now though Harry wouldn't ask him, was too scared to.

"I know," he told Louis as he kept his eyes shut. "But just remember, it's what I want and that I am okay with it," he said and his own words had deeper meanings.

Stuff he hoped Louis picked up on. Like he loved him back.


End file.
